1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of remote wireless communication and particularly to a method and apparatus for beamforming with global positioning and orientation systems.
2. Description of the Prior Art
More recently and with the advent of wireless communication systems remote and wireless communication is gaining more popularity among common users. An example is a highway with several base stations. If a vehicle is within the range of a base station information regarding the location and neighborhood may be exchanged between the vehicle and the base stations.
Currently base stations employ beamforming to increase the range and bandwidth of communication systems. For example, in the conventional cellular phones, the base station performs beamforming to communicate with each of the clients resulting in a substantially large data base to track the numerous vehicles on the road. This is sufficient for cellular phone and other voice related communication systems since the bandwidth required is relatively narrow and the range is relatively long.
Alternatively, in a wireless local area network (LAN) the bandwidth is substantially wide but the range is relatively short. Since wireless LAN is often used indoor, such as in an office environment, the relatively short range is acceptable.
The conventional communication systems have reached theoretical limit. The more recent WIMAX communication systems have range and throughput in the middle. Thus, it is desirable to provide a means and apparatus for long range high throughput communication with dramatic broadband system improvements.